Taken In Again Trailer
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: Its a long trailer. If you want a sneek peek at my story Taken In Again, read the trailer and I hope it encourages you to read the story!


**Taken In Again Trailer**

We hear the beginning of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen theme song, and the Nautilus is shown passing through the ocean waters. Inside the Nautilus, Nemo's eyes widen as he is handed a message in Morse code.

The League assembles in the dining room, and our gaze is set on Nemo. His cold expression speaks:

"It appears the Nautilus had received a message. It is from England; a man named Campion Bond."

_The images become a little faster._

A ball is shown; several people dressed in gowns, suits, and masks all dance to the Waltz. We see Henry encounter a woman in a pale dress, masked from intensive, icy eyes.

Henry wakes up in a dark room with a roaring fireplace, and with a bandage around his arm. He makes way to a bright light through a wooden archway.

In a flash, the League comes out from inside the Nautilus, bustling about with exhilaration. They approach Henry, tired and slightly shaken.

"We were so worried." says Mina.

Another flash shows the view of a beautiful woman floating gracefully on a broomstick is shown…it's the same woman from the ball.

"Uh, that's Alisha." Henry quickly interrupted. He came over by Nemo, defending his heroine.

_The images go even faster, and the music booms louder._

Alisha struts down the halls of the Nautilus completely confident and conceited. A black cat is shown next to her, loyal and devoted.

Campion is introduced as the League accumulates into the secret annexe of the British Museum . He has Alisha read a headline off a newspaper:

"What's it say?" Tom asks.

"The headline reads: Martian ships seen in Woking, Surrey."

_Pause. _

_The images are going very fast now, become only quick scenes to see the fast pace motions._

The League views a crash scene, and soon later a large Martian ship is attacking a crowd of people, melting them all to paste as the League take under cover, bundled to the cement.

We see an explosion right behind the league as they leap for the cement.

Alisha flies through the snowy mountains, unable to see a thing through the storm. The ships crash as Alisha falls unconscious to the icy cave floor.

Vikings are shown, destroying the icy river as it comes for the league, and we hear the theme song grow louder and louder as the trailer proceeds. We see Mina get stabbed in the heart for a second time.

Alisha laughs loudly and maniacally in the automobile as intensive eyes from the league stare at her in utter amazement.

"Y-you think I'm human?" Alisha struggled to find her words through the amusement.

"Aren't you?" Henry asked, suddenly anxious.

"So you're an immortal?" Mina asked.

"No…not an immortal. I can die…" Alisha became serious, never leaving her gaze off Mina's eyes.

"…just not in this dimension."

We view a swift glance as Alisha and Rodney kiss on a lit up balcony.

The league reaches Egypt. Its view is magnificent, with bustling markets and wonderful views of pyramids in its background.

As Tom opens the doors he views Alisha surrounded by candles, with an enchantment mumbling through her lips.

NO!" Alisha grumbled. The witch attempts to throw a vial at Edward, but in time the monster gets out of the way, the vial hitting the floor with a smash, and burning the floor powerfully fast. She was about to attack him again when Rodney caught her from behind.

"You're not going anywhere." He said calmly.

"LET ME GO!" The possessed witch struggled against the invisible man's grasp, but he was too strong, and wouldn't let her go.

We see Dorian's face appear in a whirl of dust before Alisha, and then we see him again as he grasps hold of Mina…and once more as he goes up in flames along with his precious painting. His body didn't lay there as a corpse, no ash was found, but his body became an outburst of flames; an explosion or vanquish, really.

We see the league arrive at Africa, encountering a fight in where one man is shot…by a very young Allan Quatermain.

We see Tom barge into Alisha's room, watching a round swirl of purple and white light and color.

"A-heh…I'm, uh…from the future?" she says.

We view as the league grows to laughter in a modern day restaurant.

We see Alisha turn to a teenager with a guilty look, standing before the league. We then see the faces of the league as teenagers as well.

It's Christmas on the Nautilus, and Alisha receives a gorgeous locket from Henry.

Alisha grasps her chair, and her eyes grow deep.

"They're coming." She says.

A group of men all dressed in proper English attire resembling Dorian Grey appeared out of thin air, surrounding the witch. Before she could get up and scream for help, one of the men from behind caught Alisha in his arms and tightly covered her mouth. She struggled to break free from the man's grasp, but he was too strong.

"We are the Teneacherous." The one man says.

We view as Alisha and the same man battle inside a gymnasium, surrounded by hundreds of people.

We then see as Alisha and Rodney perform in front of even more people inside a mall, as Tom collects money from the crowd.

They run, policemen chasing not that far behind.

Alisha stands still, only paces from a stuttering and very guilty looking Rodney.

We watch Alisha and Henry kiss.

_We then view, coming out from a black void, the pictures turn into Alisha's eyes we now can interpret, as the view goes out, and we see the face of Alisha, her face stern and her eyes wild. The screen goes black, and we see the words:_

_Taken In Again._

_..._

_Coming soon. _


End file.
